martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
God Sovereign
God Sovereign was the patriarch of the primal god race and the father of Heavenly Empress Xuanqing. He held absolute power within the clan and the rules of his people state that the God Sovereign could not be disobeyed. This was no minor charge. Within the god race, the old God Sovereign was kind and wise, loved by many. But if he became severe, he left people shivering in fear. Although he was old, he possessed absolute authority within the god race. No one dared to disobey him. One reason was that the other extreme Empyreans like Diwuhen were rocks that were found by the old God Sovereign’s sharp eyes and polished into the gems they were today. They had been personally taught by him. And, the second reason was that the god decrees left behind by the Asura Road Master were in the old God Sovereign’s hands. First Appearance A vast but gentle sea-like power slowly swelled forth. The pressure released by the Empyreans and the other Elders was completely washed away by this strength. Lin Ming turned his head to see an old god race man slowly walking towards him, holding onto a walking stick made of withered wood. This elderly man had long silver hair that shimmered with a brilliant luster. In contrast to that, his face appeared aged and his fires of life were fading away, as if on the precipice of death. Even so, he gave off an incomparably horrifying feeling, as if a universe were contained within him. Lin Ming was amazed. As he looked at this old man he wasn’t able to distinguish his cultivation at all. But according to what Sheng Mei said, the god race shouldn’t have any True Divinities. In other words, this old man was an extreme Empyrean. But for some reason, the feeling that this old man gave off was even more terrifying than other extreme Empyreans, as if the entirety of the universe had to submit to him. This old man was the God Sovereign of the god race. Personality Lin Ming could feel from this old God Sovereign’s body a deep compassion and empathy, and even a faintly heavy sorrow. This feeling left Lin Ming’s heart racing. He had never felt this feeling from anyone before. Throughout Lin Ming’s many years, he had seen and experienced many elders who had looked after him as much as they could. For instance, she who seemed icy cold on the outside, but actually deeply worried about humanity in the depths of her heart – Empyrean Divine Dream. There was also the one who seemed carefree and easygoing, but was stubbornly loyal and kindhearted – Empyrean Vast Universe. But, none of them were like the old God Sovereign, whose heart seemed as broad as the skies and as deep as the earth, seemingly able to tolerate everything. Towards Lin Ming, the old God Sovereign didn’t ask what race he was or what his background was. It was only because he recognized Lin Ming that he provided all the help he could to Lin Ming. The concern he showed was just like an elder taking care of a junior. This sort of selfless sentiment was rarely seen even amongst the humans. The love of parents could be called selfless, but that was because a child was an extension of their parents’ life. To love one’s own child was naturally how things should be, but loving the children of others was rare. Relationships Xuanqing This was his daughter that had died 100,000 years ago, as well as his only direct descendant. To the primal god race who rarely had offspring, their children were their everything. His daughter was proud and arrogant and beautiful, and had the life of someone who would step into divinity. But in his old age when his time was coming to an end, she had already taken a step ahead and silently left him. To the old God Sovereign, the magnitude of this attack on his heart could be imagined. Primordius He treated him like a son he never had. No matter what he did or say, the old God Sovereign was still proud of this fallen hero of humanity. Thus, he had kept him hidden and locked up inside the chambers of the god clan since he had fused with an abyssal. Trivia * Lin Ming's talent is almost the highest he has ever seen in his life. The old God Sovereign had lived for innumerable years and his judgment had reached a nearly omniscient level. He intuitively felt that Lin Ming was extraordinary. Lin Ming was able to obtain the Chain of Calamity and pass through multiple universes to safely arrive at the primal god race, at the time when they needed to open the Asura forbidden zone the most. The difficulty to accomplish this, just how great was it? The old God Sovereign felt that Lin Ming was fated to enter the Asura forbidden land. As if the reason he passed a trillion trillion trillion miles was all in order to enter the Asura forbidden land. With such a fate supporting him, it was highly likely that Lin Ming would find his good fortune within the Asura forbidden land! Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Allies Category:God Clan Category:Deceased Category:Premival Ruins Realm